The Adventures of The NCIS Elevator
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: A sequel of sorts to, Then,The Elevator Door Opened: Secrets revealed that can only be told by the ... Elevator! Chapter Five: Ziva's Loss!
1. Ding!

**Disclaimer: I have no claims to NCIS or their Elevator! **

**Title: The Adventures of The NCIS Elevator**

**Mission: To expose the secrets behind the steel doors of the elevator**

**Rated G for goofy ... but really T **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER ONE ... Ding!_

**Ding!**

Good morning Ziva, McGee, DiNozzo … that's Big D little i Big N little ozzo. Don't you all look sharp this morning? I know you at least try Tim. Tony, those shoes … wonderful. So smooth on my bottom. I thank you. Women and their high heels … ouch! Gibbs has been here for at least an hour … he makes Sears look good. Abby, oh ~ my ~ elevator ~ God! Or should I say, Samuel. Sam keeps me running. He lubes me up when I need it and replaces a fuse or two before they blow … he somehow knows.

Abby … I'm in love. I could do without her boots, but otherwise, she is perfection. The jet black hair pulled into pigtails. The body art … ooh, what a canvas. That smile … her laugh and don't even get me started on her manic speech patterns …** _ah_**_-__**dorable**_. You ask how an elevator could be in love? Good question. It's her gentle touch. She presses my button for her lab so gently … then she stands with her hands clasped in front of her and patiently waits for me to bring her to her floor. No monkey business. Then … she thanks me … yeah! Oh my Samuel … she knows. Of course she does … she's Abby. I thought I could only talk to you, but I bet I could talk to Abby … The love of my life! I'm so happy, I could spontaneously go to the top floor! I hope the janitor comes in and cleans me up before she enters me … I want to look good for my love.

Oh, excuse me, back to work.

**Ding**

Morning Dr. Mallard. Mr. Palmer. Going down.

"So you see Jimmy, Cricket originated in southern England in the sixteenth century. I was quite the cricketer in my day."

"What was your position Dr. Mallard?"

"I was the wicket-keeper. Similar to your catcher in baseball."

"Dr. Mallard?"

"Mr. Palmer."

"I thought you were from Scotland."

I hear crazy conversations like this all of the time, especially when Dr. Mallard is around. The best stories I can tell you about concerned the late great Jenny Shepard. Did you know that she and Gibbs had a thing? Yeah … ah ha … a thing in me! It was a love hate relationship. She loved him, he hated her, one day. The next, he loved her and she hated him … those two trains never did meet … until the very end.

A week before she left California, they met in me … the elevator. He hit the stop button and faced her.

**Ding**

"Jen … I'm sick of pretending that my feelings for you are purely professional. Everything that's happened lately, I want you to know how I feel."

"This seems like a sign of weakness to me."

"Does this feel like weakness to you?"

That's when he backed her up against my doors and kissed her. She kissed him back at first. Hands in his hair, moaning, groaning … tongues all a tangle. I thought my Muzak was going to change to porn for a second there, but then she pushed him away and hit my button. She had tears in her eyes and ran out on him … again. Being the elevator that hears all and knows all, I can tell you that the news was not good for Jenny, sweet Jenny. She had a gentle button touch too. She was dying … she had a rapidly moving Cancer. Gibbs didn't know.

Back to present day … where is my Abby? I want to give my beautiful goth girl a ride. I don't want to think about Jenny anymore … I need cheering up.

**Ding …** I'm sooo excited!

"I'm just saying McGeek, video games will rot your brain."

Damn!

"Yeah, well, what's your excuse?"

"Ooh … You talkin to me?"

"I thought it was … 'Lookin at me."

"Shut up McGook."

"You first … Di~Snowso."

And they're Special Agents … God help the Navy!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Next: **"He" finally gets his wish ... Abby comes to work. Thanks for reading:)


	2. More secrets revealed

**The Continuing Adventures of The NCIS Elevator ...**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER TWO: More secrets revealed_

**Abby! And more elevator secrets …**

The thing about being an elevator is, I really don't know who's coming until that foot crosses my doors. I hear the ding and spring to life … I can only hope it's Abby.

**Ding**

Oh my floors … it's my Abby. Black mini with chains abound. White Catholic school girl shirt, pressed, crisp, clean … pure. Dog studded color … red. Dark lip stick … she _**is **_perfection.

"Good morning Elevator."

"Ah ah … morning … ah Abby. May I call you Abby?"

She presses the button for her lab and waits for me to move, but I'm in shock … I can't.

She presses the button again and asks if I'm okay.

"Elevator … are you not feeling well today? Should I call Sam?"

Yeah … call Sam. I think I need EPR … that's, Elevator Pulley Resuscitation.

Truth is, I want to keep her inside me for as long as I can. She's talking to me … she has a beautiful voice, sultry and warm. However, I must do my NCIS duty and deliver her safe and sound to her lab … dang … I mean …

**Ding**

"Tony, why do you give Tim such a hard time?"

"Because I like him, Ziva. It's just my way."

"Why don't you show me how much you like _**me**_."

Ooh, this is getting good. Ever since these two declared their love for each other … well, let's just say, when they're in me alone, it's always a thrill.

"I don't like you, Ziva, I love you."

"Then show me."

That's when she hit my stop button ~ don't they realize the stress that puts on my shaft?

"Right here in the elevator? What is it you want me to show you … _**exactly**_?"

"Big D little i Big N little ozzo."

"There's nothing little about my _**ozzo**_, Ziva."

That's when his cell phone rang and their fun was over.

**Ding**

"Ziva, I need to speak with DiNozzo alone."

"Sure Gibbs."

Uh oh … Gibbs looks pissed! He must have found out that they're breaking one of his rules. I'll let you in on this conversation. I'm sure he's going to hit my stop button.

"What's up Boss?"

Here it comes ~ stop! He's pacing like he's in a cage … he sort of is.

"Tony, awhile back, when Jenny was still alive, she offered you your own team?"

"Oh yeah … well, I didn't think I was ready."

"_**You**_ didn't think you were ready!?"

"No Sir, I mean … Boss. I was obviously right. Look what happened to Jenny. I could have prevented that."

"No, no you couldn't. You need to stop thinking that. Nobody knew Jenny better than I did. She pushed you and Ziva away for a reason … you need to move on. About that promotion."

"I don't want it. I'm happy here. I'm happy being the senior agent under you command, Boss."

"And that's good enough for you?"

"Boss, there are some things in life that are more important to a man than a promotion."

"I hope she's worth it, Tony."

"She is."

"Okay, back to work. Tell Ziva … she's a very lucky girl."

Nothing and I mean nothing, gets by Leroy Jethro Gibbs!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Thanks for reading ... reviews are always appreciated:)_**


	3. Fornell vs Gibbs

**A quick visit from Fornell**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER THREE: Fornell gets the best of Gibbs ... this time_

**Inter~Agency Turf War … In the Elevator … of course**

I know somebody has hit my button … it's the bullpen. Who can it be? Ziva and Tony? Another afternoon dalliance? McGeek … sorry … just jealous, he's smarter than me. Gibbs, Vance … who, who? I can hear an argument.

**Ding**

"Look Fornell, this is our case. It involves a Naval Petty Officer and I'm not going to let you railroad him."

"You think you're gonna take this case away from the FBI? You've been inhaling too much turpentine again, Gibbs."

Here comes the stop button … oh my aching shaft! Don't they have a conference room?

"So what do you really want to talk about Tobias?"

"Diane, she wants me back."

"You want to talk about my second wife? I told you not to marry her in the first place. What happen to her third husband?"

"He left her for a younger model."

"A Corvette … huh?"

"Yeah … what do you think?"

"I think, you and I should go out and get us a couple of Ferraris for the night and forget her."

"You like Italian, Jethro?"

"Nah, I'm just done with redheads … you?"

"Yeah … no more redheads … but Gibbs …"

"What?"

My doors open … as they step out, I hear Fornell with his stern FBI voice say …

"It's settled … FBI takes the lead on this case … thanks Gibbs!"

I should have shut my doors on his head … there's always next time and there will be a next time.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Oh... It's not over between these two! I mean the elevator vs Fornell! Gibbs gets payback too. Thank you ... M. E. Wofford for the correction!**


	4. Who's Michael?

**More stories from the NCIS elevator.**

**Tony and Ziva ... Who's Michael? (Tony and Ziva established relationship)**

**

* * *

**

_CHAPTER FOUR: While the cat's away ..._

**Michael …**

Sorry … It's been awhile since I've checked in. Things have been quite boring here. Ever since Gibbs discovered that Tony and Ziva are breaking rule number, hmm … twelve is it? They've been keeping a low profile. Oh … excuse me …

**Ding!**

Ooh … Ziva!

"Hey … could you hold that please?"

Ooh … Tony!

Maybe some excitement after all. What's that saying? While the cat's away …

"Thanks."

"Of course."

"So … how's Michael?"

"Fine I suppose … I've only spoken to him on the phone."

"Really, because it seemed to me that maybe he was here."

"No."

Oh no … here we go … he's reaching for it!

"Tony! Why are you stopping the elevator?"

"Why are you lying to me, Ziva? I know he's here … I am a Federal Agent, ya know?"

"And that gives you the right to spy on me?"

"We are dating … are we not … Zivahhh?"

Oh boy … when he says her name like that … he's pissed!

"I was following a lead."

"I'm your partner. We are partners. I should have gone with you then … if it were truly a lead that you were following."

"Knowing you, Tony … it would have ended up in a peeing contest."

"Pissing … pissing contest."

"You just don't understand who Michael really is."

"Who is he, Zivahhh?"

Ziva does not have a womanly touch … like my Abby … she slams her hand against my start button. My light goes on and we start to move.

"I'm done being interrogated by my partner … or are you my boyfriend? Whichever, I'm going home to bed … are you coming?"

**Ding!**

My doors slide open and he is right on her six … I guess the answer is yes.

* * *

**_A/N: Thought he looked a bit jealous during tonight's eppy ... and then they ended up in the "conference room." I just had to write! Thanks for reading :) Judy_**


	5. Ziva's Loss

**In response to Legend Part 2**

**

* * *

**

_CHAPTER FIVE: Ziva's Loss_

**It's a Sad Elevator Day**

**Ding …**

"McGee!"

"Hey Abbs."

My Abby runs into me and jumps McGee … jumps him! I get that he's been away, but … geesh … okay, I'm jealous.

McGee hits my close button, you know … the one with the arrows both pointing in at each other. He better not kiss her … I may just short circuit.

"McGee, what did you do that for?"

"We need to talk."

McGee then does something he's never done before … he hit's my stop button. This better be a conference! If he makes a move on my Abby … I'll … I'll … electrocute him … that's what I'll do!

"What's up Tim?"

Tim? She called him Tim? Did I miss something?

"It's Rifkin … he's no good … at least, he's not like us and I think he's sleeping with Ziva."

"Tony knows … if that's what you're getting at."

"He knows!?"

"She lied to him and he wanted to believe her, but Michael is back in D.C. Tony saw them together."

"Together?"

"_**Together**_."

"Oh God … poor Tony. How is he?"

"You know Tony … he's acting like they never were together … like she never mattered to him."

"Is he … is he drinking again?"

"No … not over Ziva … never over Ziva. It's her loss Tim."

"Yeah … her loss."

Then he hugs my Abby … I can't blame him … they're both hurting for Tony. If I could cry … I would be a giant shaft of rust.

* * *

**Ding …**

Tony. He looks like he's been kicked in the gut. Right now … I don't like Ziva. Please don't tell her … do you know what she can do to an elevator with a paperclip? I don't really, but I'm sure it's very very bad.

Someone must have hit my button as soon as my doors closed because I have to open up again … Ziva! Tony sees her and hit's the very same button that McGee hit several minutes earlier … the close button. She didn't or shall I say … couldn't enter. As I began my ascend, Tony leans on my doors and places his hands on me … he whispers … "Ziva." Then he bangs his head over and over and over again against my door. Just as we are about to reach his floor … he steps back, straightens his jacket, fixes his hair and puts that Tony face on … you know the one I mean … "I'm Tony DiNozzo, nothing bothers me!" _**That **_look. Ya know … he's a cool cat … it really is Ziva's loss.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading ... sorry about that said tone of the elevator ... he's reflecting my mood about "Tiva!" Reviews appreciated, but not required ... Thank you, Judy**_


End file.
